


In Flagrante Delicto

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Silly Sex, Smut, Tumblr: westallensmutweek, these two goobers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris almost get caught in a compromising position. Lucky Barry's the fastest man alive. Now they're half-naked in the Star Labs janitor's closet and can't move without making a huge racket. </p>
<p>Oh my.</p>
<p>Written for Westallen Smut Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flagrante Delicto

Iris lifted her head, panting. “Barry, not that this isn’t great, but Cisco and Caitlin are going to be back any minute.”

“Uh-huh,” he murmured, fingers playing with the hem of her skirt. “Any second, probably.” He kissed her, and she returned the kiss, unable to help herself. Her boyfriend could _kiss,_ damn.

He was also incredibly turned on, which she could feel from her position straddling his lap. When one of his hands wandered down to undo the button of his jeans, she pressed her hands against his shoulders and looked him in the eye, trying to look stern.

It was pretty difficult, with him all flushed and grinning, his mouth wet from kisses. Shit, he was cute. She gave up. “You really think we can do this before they get back?”

He smirked at her. “Do you want me to stop?” His fingers snuck lower and pressed against her through her underwear.

Iris swore she could feel her eyes roll back in her head. “No,” she whimpered. “No, don’t stop.”

They were further along - her underwear was off and stuffed in his front pocket, and he’d managed to retrieve a condom from his wallet and put it on - when suddenly a high sharp beeping alarm went off.

Iris squeaked in alarm, but Barry reacted faster, of course. One moment, they were in the chair in the middle of the cortex and the next they were in the dark, her legs wrapped around his hips, her back pressed up against a wall.

“Bear,” she said calmly.

“Yeah-huh.”

“Was that the proximity alarm?”

“Uh, yeah.”

She took a breath that smelled faintly of bleach and stale water. “And are we in the janitor’s closet?”

“Yep.”

There were a couple of clatters. Her eyes adjusted, slowly. There were several long poles, tilted crossways behind him and - she checked - more on the left and the right.

“And are we fenced in on all sides by a whole bunch of mop handles that’ll make a crapton of noise if we knock them over?”

“Some of them are broom handles, I think,” he pointed out.

There was another pole pressed up against her wet and quivering core, but that was a different kind.

“Uh-huh,” she said. “And is that Caitlin and Cisco just coming back in?”

They both paused to listen to the voices.

“Where do you think they are?” Caitlin said.

“Probably somewhere making out,” Cisco said. “This info can wait. It’s not that critical. Hey, did you get the ideas I sent you for the refinements on the biometrics?”

“You mean the ones you sent me at two in the morning?”

“It’s idea time! So is that what you were thinking?”

“Close, but not quite. Here, pull up your schematics.”

Inside the closet, Barry and Iris looked at each other. Clearly, the Star Labs scientists were settled in for quite some time.

“You know what this means, right?” Iris breathed.

“What’s that?” Barry whispered back.

She gripped his shoulders and pulled herself up, just enough for the tip of his cock to find her entrance. She let herself down, sinking onto his thick length, as his mouth opened wide in a silent gasp.

“We’re going to need to stay very, very still,” she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Oh my god,” he whimpered as her legs tightened around his hips.

She grinned, aware that he could see it in the dim light. “And quiet, baby,” she murmured, and kissed him.

His hips rocked up into hers, the tiniest of circling movements, and she moaned into his mouth. “Shhhhhh,” he whispered and gasped when she squeezed her inner muscles tight around his length. “Oh, shit, that - that’s not fair.”

“I’ll take any advantage I’ve got,” she whispered, squeezing again.

The fastest man alive, forced to stillness, trembled and moaned.

They fucked like that, slow, tight, constrained. Their breath gusted hot between them, their lips catching each other’s involuntary moans, gasps, whimpers. When he forgot himself and thrust hard into her, Iris’s foot caught one of the mop handles, sending it scraping along the wall.

They both froze.

The voices outside murmured on, oblivious.

She met his eyes, two glints in the dimness. “I’m almost there,” she growled, feeling her climax hovering along her spine, making her stomach quiver from its proximity. “Finish - me - off.”

His hands tightened around her hips and hitched her higher. The change in angle hit her just right, and she buried her face in his neck, gasping. “Bear,” she moaned against his skin as he started up those tiny rocking motions again. “Bear, baby, _baby_ \- ” She sank her teeth into his shoulder to muffle the shriek as the waves of her orgasm swept over her.

At the feel of her channel clamping tight around his cock, Barry gasped. His hips rocked harder, his breath panting against her ear. “Iris,” he moaned. “Iris - Oh, _god!_ ”

* * *

Cisco and Caitlin both froze, mid-sentence. Cisco looked over his shoulder at the janitor’s closet. “Was that from - ”

“Uh-huh.”

“You think it was - ”

“Probably.”

“What do you think they’re - ”

“Don’t,” she said. “Don’t pursue that line of thought any further. Drop it.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Dropping it right now.”

They both stared at the monitor where the biometric system for Barry’s suit was laid out. Cisco felt like his face was on fire.

“You know what,” he said loudly, jumping up. “I could totally go for a popsicle right now. I think there’s maybe some _in the break room_. Caitlin?”

“Yes!” she said, equally loudly. “Absolutely, I would love a popsicle. I’ll help you _check the break room_!”

They bolted out of the cortex, but not before there was an unholy racket from the janitor’s closet, like a whole bunch of mop (and maybe some broom) handles falling over.

When they’d clattered into silence, Barry’s voice said, “Oops.”

FINIS


End file.
